respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
DV Carbine
(through the 2016 Top Event Weapons) • (During Trials 3 and 4 of Mexican Fiesta 3) |Damage? = 2 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 3 |Clip Size? = 15 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Rifle / MX Weapon}} The DV Carbine is a weapon that was introduced in the Mexican Fiesta 2 (Event), and was available as a final tier prize in the Third trial. This automatic, retro style MX rifle features good Damage, with a long effective Range and good Agility. However, the Accuracy (crosshairs) is quite big, making it hard to kill from afar and also making it likely to miss every 2-3 shots DVinmenu.jpeg|DV Carbine in menu DV Carbine equipped.jpeg|DV Carbine equipped 3.9.0 load5.PNG|The weapon in the loading screen! Carbinee.jpg|The gun in real life. 1555045383283.png|Weapon parts. Strategy This weapon comes with a fairly good Damage, able to kill Masked Viper with only 5 shots. Plus, headshots from this weapon deals massive extra Damage, in some cases you can put your target in a critical state of life; and this can be buffed by the Veteran Técnico Mask for 15% more Damage, or the Freedom Soldier Hat/Black Charro Mask, each boosts 50% more Damage! However, despite being a good weapon with a decent Damage, the big crosshair is not in your favor when it comes to long ranged battle. Plus, with only 15 bullets to use per clip, it can't promise you more than 4 kills per magazine clip. The rate of firing isn't that promising too, approximately at only 4 shots per second. Due to these factors, you can miss a lot at long ranged battles, and only able to kill at the most 2 victims before you have to spend 2-3 seconds to reload. Thus, the Freedom Soldier Pants can help improve the fire rate to 5 shots per second, and equipping it with the Black Charro Jacket can lessen the time taken to reload. While equipping the Freedom Soldier Jacket if you're going for long range battles against an opponent. The Tecnico Wrestler Mask will shrink the crosshair to an acceptable size, raising the possibilities of hitting your target. Overall, a good Run and Gun weapon. Circling around your enemy proved to be an effective approach. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Fastest fire rate out of all Rifles. *Buffed by some MX equipments. Disadvantages *Nerfed by some MX equipments. *Poor Accuracy while moving, but it can be remedied by using Burning Spirit I. Trivia *It is most likely based on the M2/M3 Carbine, an uncommon firearm issued to paratroopers and medics that was used by the U.S. military during World War II. *In the Update Description, the name of this weapon stated is DV Carabine. However, in game, the name is DV Carbine, without an "a" after the "r". This might be a typo by the Developers. *The magazine is not aligned to the Operating Slide and Receiver. See also * Mexican Fiesta 2 (Event) * Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:MX Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Snipers Category:2 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:3 Agility Weapons